Long Way From Home
by BittenAndStaked
Summary: Buffy AU, everyones human. Buffy is studying in Oxford, when Buffy 'bumps' into Spike her life starts to change. R&R please!
1. Reunion

  
  
Title: Long Way From Home - Chapter 1 - Reunion.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy and Willow are enjoying a rare sunny day in November, sitting on the grass discussing study Willow spots an old friend from Sunnydale.  
  
Timeline: Buffy and Willow are students at the University of Oxford, Spike is a part time masters student and fronts a band with Oz. Set in England, Buffy is early 20s Spike is late 20s - everyones human.  
  
Series: Part 1 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Everyones Human AU.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Buffy sipped her icy frappuccino through a straw and readjusted the books she clasped to her chest. Psychology lessons were getting heavy on the literature.**   
  
She let her thoughts slip to the long lazy days of summer she had enjoyed back home in LA, now it was nearing the middle of November and Buffy got the feeling this would be the last warm day in a long time. In her first university year with Willow over in England she hadn't been prepared for the long winter that the country suffered. The only time Buffy had known minus figures on the centigrade scale was on skiing trips with Angel and her family, they seemed to be a regular occurrence over here.   
  
Now she made the most of every warm pleasant day that Oxford had to offer, knowing that anytime she could find it raining for weeks on end. Turning to face Willow she watched her friend taking in the view of the open stretch of grass that ran along side the gravel broadwalk of Christchurch park.   
  
"You wanna sit for a while Buffy? We've got the rest of the afternoon free."   
  
"Sure, too nice a day to waste on study." Buffy dropped her books to the grass then pressed her palm to the floor, checking for signs of damp.   
  
When Willow sat down Buffy followed suit and sat Indian style on the floor, taking great pains to avoid getting grass stains on her new jeans.   
  
"I only meant we should sit for a while, not that we shouldn't study. I know mid semester exams are a little way off but we both need to get more study time in." Willow smiled at her and could see that Buffy needed some down time.   
  
"Oh." As she pulled the straw from her mouth a look of disappointment swept across her face. "But it's so nice out today, I just thought we could use the chance to relax like old times."   
  
"This isn't high school Buffy. We really need to… oh my god Buffy is that Oz? It is Oz." An excited edge entered Willows voice as she turned to her friend.   
  
"Who's Oz?" Buffys question was answered when Willow jumped up and pointed.   
  
"Oz!!" She waved her hands frantically and shouted.   
  
The man in question turned to face them, Buffy thought he had a vaguely familiar look about him as he stood there handing out blue flyers.   
  
"You remember him Buffy, he went to our high school. Played down the Bronze with that band." Willow grinned down at her like a giddy schoolgirl and then turned her attention back to waving her hands at him. "Oz!"   
  
He squinted at them both then smiled in recognition and started walking towards them.   
  
"Willow Rosenberg?" Oz tucked his flyers into his bag. "It is you."   
  
"Wow Oz, here. How?" Willow sounded a little breathless as she stood and fidgeted with her bag.   
  
Buffy remained seated on the grass and sipped her drink. It was strange to see Willow so nervous around a guy they hardly knew.   
  
"Yeah it's crazy. Moved here last year, met this guy and started a band." He dug into his bag and pulled out a flyer. "Zodiac, Friday, be there?"   
  
Standing up Buffy took the flyer from him and looked at it. "Zero?"   
  
"It's profound." Oz nodded his head.   
  
"I'm sure it is." She sipped her drink and looked as indifferent as possible.   
  
"Oh Oz, you remember Buffy, Buffy Summers?" Willow had started to pick at the corner of her bag, fraying it even more.   
  
"Sure. You always hung out together with that Xander guy. He here?" Oz wore his usual placid look as he turned back to Willow.   
  
"No! He's um, back in Sunnydale."   
  
"Too bad."   
  
Buffy smiled inwardly, Willow had sounded so defensive. She knew that Willow and Xander had been going through a rough patch, Willow had mentioned how bad the summer had been when they were on the plane. When her friend had told her she had lost faith in long distance relationships ever working out it had got Buffy thinking about Angel. Still, he had promised to be around in LA at Christmas break and that he'd come visit next year. But suddenly she felt a chill run through her.   
  
"Will, I'm going to take a walk, I'm feeling a little off." She smiled and hugged her friend, feeling like the fifth wheel it was better that she left them alone to catch up.   
  
"See you Friday?" Oz smiled at her.   
  
"Sure." Gathering up her books she headed off up the broadwalk.   
  
  
  
  



	2. First Impressions

  
  
Title: Long Way From Home - Chapter 2 - First impressions.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Having left Willow and Oz to catch up with each other, Buffy settles down near the river until it gets dark. As she gets up to leave someone tall, blond and English knocks her onto her ass.  
  
Timeline: Buffy and Willow are students at the University of Oxford, Spike is a part time masters student and fronts a band with Oz. Set in England, Buffy is early 20s Spike is late 20s - everyones human.  
  
Series: Part 2 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Everyones Human AU.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Buffy took to walking through the park and letting her feet wander wherever her mind lead them. Listening to the gravel scrunching underfoot she did a circuit of the parks perimeter, following the little tributary river that ran under the now barren trees, leading her feet to the Thames.**   
  
On reaching the bank of the wide river she found a bench to settle on and watched people walking past, groups of friends laughing in the fading sunshine and couples feeding the ducks. A few swans looked at her with interest before moving on as soon as they realised she had nothing good to offer them.   
  
Losing herself in thought as she watched the university boat teams rowing along the river she stared contemplatively at the still surface of the water, almost feeling the turbulent undercurrent hidden below. The narrow bows of the boats sliced the water, barely making a ripple before the splash of the oars that followed.   
  
When she finally looked up she hadn't realised how dark it had become. Glancing at the bridge off to her right she saw the streetlights flickering on, turning from pink to orange as the bulbs warmed up.   
  
Gathering her books Buffy stood and gave a quick look to the bench she had been resting on, seeing the flyer that Oz had given her sitting there. Picking it up she read it as she walked hurriedly towards the park gates. Willow was bound to want to go to the gig and that mean she would have to go with her, Buffy thought of a million things that she would rather do on a Friday night.   
  
  
Running always cleared his head; he inhaled sharply as he hit the gravel hard underfoot. The light was fading fast and the air smelt like rain was coming, the comforting scent of damp earth, like after a thunderstorm - he'd always loved that smell.   
  
Slipping on his earphones as he ran it was a race to make a couple of laps of the park before the gates closed and he was trapped. Spike liked that feeling, racing against more than just the clock. He could easily run the streets but it thrilled him to run hard and fast for the sake of freedom.   
  
Levelling out his breathing as his pace quickened he wondered if he could fit three laps in tonight. It was near dark already and at this time of evening it was usually empty, so the paths should be free of obstacles.   
  
He watched the trees that lined the avenue to the river pass him quickly and turned the volume up a notch, nothing like running and punk to make you feel alive.   
  
Rounding the corner he had settled into his stride and was moving swiftly along the path. Struck for a moment at the sight of the moon rising over the river Spike turned blindly onto the broadwalk.   
  
  
And that's when he hit her, without warning Buffys reverie over a good Friday night in was rudely interrupted by Spike knocking her to the ground.   
  
She landed awkwardly and felt a jolt run up her spine as pain exploded in her ankle. There was damp coming through the backside of her jeans and she struggled to sit up.   
  
"Bloody hell, you alright?" A hand was in her face, offering to help her up. Buffy squinted in the half-light and followed the arm up to its owner but couldn't make anything out. Letting her eyes fall back to the ground she looked at his legs, they were good legs.   
  
Deciding it was best to help herself up Buffy felt pain shoot up her shin as she tried to put weight on her ankle. It was killing her as she hobbled to the nearest bench.   
  
"No thanks to you. That's for sure." She watched him like a hawk as he collected her books off the ground and paused to read the flyer.   
  
"Said I was sorry didn't I?" He placed the books down beside her and watched as she rubbed her ankle, face screwed up in pain and golden hair reflecting the pale moonlight.   
  
Keeping her face hidden from him she was struck by his accented tones, he seemed to manage to put such a force of emotion into every word and something about his accent made her head spin. She told herself it was purely because she so rarely heard it, most of her friends and tutors were American or from other European countries - she hardly knew any English people at all at college.   
  
"Here." Kneeling in front of her Spike slipped her trainer off.   
  
Buffy couldn't bring herself to protest as he seemed genuinely sorry and she felt guilty since she hadn't been looking where she was going either. Feeling like she was in a daze Buffy looked him over.   
  
He was dressed in dark shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt she let her eyes roam over his lean arm muscles. They danced under his tight pale skin as he worked to massage her ankle; whatever he was doing it felt good.   
  
When he looked up at her she took in the angles of his face. His hair looked blond but more so than hers, it was gelled but messy like he had just got out of bed, little waves fell down onto his forehead and she could see dark roots showing. A fine sheen of sweat caused his high sculptured cheekbones to glisten in the moonlight and his whole face softened as he smiled up at her.   
  
"I think you're alright now." Slipping her trainer back on Spike stood up and stretched his legs, all the while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the girl. Her figure was slim but well toned, she had a pretty face with large eyes and glossy red lips that smiled up at him as he watched her.   
  
"Best be off. They close the gates soon, you'd better hurry unless you want to be stuck in here all night with the nasties." He sniffed as he stretched one last time and then started off at a sprint.   
  
Buffy sat there for a few minutes staring in the direction he had run, then looked at her watch. 7:25pm.   
  
"Willow!" Buffy scrambled her stuff together and started home.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Friday

  
  
Title: Long Way From Home - Chapter 3 - Friday.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy and Willow get ready to go out down to Zodiac, when they arrive it isn't how they were expecting it and Buffy has another run in with her mystery man.  
  
Timeline: Buffy and Willow are students at the University of Oxford, Spike is a part time masters student and fronts a band with Oz. Set in England, Buffy is early 20s Spike is late 20s - everyones human.  
  
Series: Part 3 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Everyones Human AU.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Pushing the door open Buffy threw her books down onto her desk and sighed.**   
  
"Buffy what happened?" Willow shot up from her chair with a look of concern.   
  
Looking down at her jeans Buffy sighed again, all up her left leg and across her buttocks was yellow mud. "Just great."   
  
She peeled them off and took up the skirt that had been draped over the back of her chair. Slipping it on she sat down on the edge of her bed.   
  
"You've been gone for ages, I was worried and now you come back all messed up and limpy." Willow sat opposite her and waited for an answer.   
  
"Ran into some guy, actually he ran into me but it was dark and I wasn't looking where I was going. Knocked me flat on my ass." Buffy pulled her muddied trainers off and slung them to one side.   
  
"Are you alright?" Willow watched her friend rubbing her ankle.   
  
"Yeah. Said he was sorry, rubbed my ankle then ran off."   
  
Willow smiled at the dazed look on Buffys face. "Must have been memorable."   
  
"Traumatic. Enough about me, how's Oz?" Changing the subject Buffy listened intently to Willow rambling on about Oz and found herself wondering if her mystery man had made it out of the park before the gates closed.   
  
  
"Yay weekend." Buffy smiled as she walked out of class and into the hall with Willow.   
  
"We are going tonight?" Willow looked anxious as she asked for the millionth time.   
  
"Yes. It doesn't start for three hours so I'm figuring food, get ready and go." She had actually started looking forward to going out, any excuse for not having to study on a Friday night was like heaven. She giggled and slipped her arm through Willows as they headed to the cafeteria.   
  
Back in their room an hour later and Buffy was dismissing everything she had in her wardrobe.   
  
"What are you wearing Will?" Buffy had on her favourite black leather trousers but couldn't decide on what top to wear.   
  
"Um, this?" Willow held her arms out and Buffy looked her over, she was wearing a long patchy purple skirt and a little black lace up top with long flared sleeves.   
  
"No fair, I have nothing that suits this place. We have to go shopping before we go to see Oz's band again. What about this?" Buffy pulled a pale blue baby doll top out of the wardrobe and held it up to herself.   
  
Willow smiled at the sight of it. "Buffy, it's been ages since you wore your 'kitten' top."   
  
Buffy looked at the writing on the front, it was made up of little diamante studs. "Feeling kitteny tonight I guess." She slipped it on and looked in the mirror.   
  
As she was applying her make up Willow put some music on and Buffy recognised it as Oz's old band. "You sly thing you."   
  
"What?" Willow tried to act the innocent.   
  
"You had that all along. I remember these guys, used to do some great tunes you could dance to." Buffy finished applying her lip-gloss and puckered up her lips. "We better be going soon."   
  
  
Standing outside the venue Buffy and Willow looked up both directions of the long straight road, it didn't seem to be the friendliest of neighbourhoods and they had to walk at least half a mile to get back to the bus stop after the gig. They headed upstairs and stopped at the doors, they were black with a round blue glass window in each one. As someone walked out the volume of the music hit them like a tidal wave and then faded as the door closed again, Buffy felt like she had stuck her fingers in her ears.   
  
"Ready?" Willow look at Buffy.   
  
"Not like the Bronze is it?" Buffy smiled and peered in the window at the close-knit crowd that was bouncing in time with the music. "Just don't lose me in there."   
  
Grabbing each other's hand they pulled the doors open and looked around, it was dark, loud and disorientating. Willow pointed to a gap and they headed in that direction coming out in a room that was partitioned off from the main floor.   
  
"Ooh bar!" Willow smiled and dragged Buffy towards it. "Drink?"   
  
"Water." Buffy shouted over the noise and it suddenly died down, her face flushed red with embarrassment.   
  
Willow returned with two bottles of water and pulled Buffy to one side. "I'm going to find the little girls room, stay put so I can find you."   
  
"Okay." Buffy smiled and sipped her water.   
  
Looking around she noted that the people occupying the room were a real mixture of all ages and all styles of dress, including some real satanic types that Buffy decided it was best to avoid. Shuffling closer to the bar she found a spot that wasn't as busy and kept her eyes open for a sign of Willow.   
  
Buffy felt like she had been standing there for an eternity and was starting to feel a little edgy, guys kept pushing past her to get to the bar. Her temper was starting to fray and she was feeling like a pinball as she was shunted from side to side.   
  
Just as some girl pushed past in front of her Buffy felt her left arm hit something warm and solid, then it became suddenly cold and damp. She grit her teeth and turned to see her left shoulder stained with beer. Sighing she looked up at the owner of the offending drink and felt exasperated.   
  
"You!" They said in unison, echoing each other's disbelief.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Mr Not So Nice

  
  
Title: Long Way From Home - Chapter 4 - Mr. Not so nice.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy starts to wonder what happened to the guy she bumped into the other day, because tonight he's Mr. Not so nice.  
  
Timeline: Buffy and Willow are students at the University of Oxford, Spike is a part time masters student and fronts a band with Oz. Set in England, Buffy is early 20s Spike is late 20s - everyones human.  
  
Series: Part 4 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Everyones Human AU.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**"Can't you find someone else to pick on, you're stalking me! You read the flyer that night and figured I would be here. Pig." Buffy looked up at him with disgust and her blond runner just chuckled in return, it was the most infuriating noise Buffy had ever heard.**   
  
"Don't flatter yourself princess. You're the one who doesn't fit in here." Spike snorted and took a drag of his cigarette, frowning and narrowing his eyes as he looked over the crowd towards the stage.   
  
Buffy wondered what happened to the nice guy she had met two nights ago as she looked up at him, head to toe in black and a sardonic look on his face. He was like Billy Idol on steroids.   
  
"_Kitten_." Spike had turned back to face her and arched a brow as he read her top.   
  
Buffy felt uncomfortable at the seductive tone his voice had gained and the way he had narrowed his eyes as they settled on hers. In blind panic she tipped the contents of her ice-cold water bottle over his head and forced her way through the crowd towards what she hoped was the bathroom. She could hear him swearing loudly as the crowd laughed at him.   
  
Safe in the girls toilet Buffy grabbed a handful of paper towels and wetted them, dabbing at her t-shirt sleeve in an attempt to get the beer out.   
  
"Buffy? What happened?" Willow came rushing up to her. "I was outside and Oz said he saw you coming in here."   
  
Buffy showed her the mess on her top. "I had another run in with the mystery guy that knocked me on my ass, only this time he wasn't so nice. I don't know what came over me, I chucked my water over him."   
  
"Oh Buffy, do you want to go?" Willow had that hopeful look on her face that Buffy couldn't deny.   
  
"No Will, I'll be fine so long as we manage to avoid him." She finished trying to get the beer out of her top and listened to the band gearing up on stage. "We'd better get out there and show support for Oz."   
  
Willow grabbed Buffys arm and bounced towards the door. Pushing through the crowd they settled near the air conditioning outlet, the room was getting stuffy as the band set up in darkness.   
  
"So, you never told me what this mystery guy looks like." Willow tugged on Buffys hand and scoured the crowd.   
  
"Well, he's bleach blond and looks like Billy Idols evil twin." Buffy looked but couldn't see him anywhere in the dark room, suddenly bright white lights lit the stage and she looked up at it.   
  
"I can't see him in the crowd." Willow smiled at Buffy whose jaw was about to drop to the floor.   
  
"That's because he's not in the crowd."   
  
Willow followed Buffys gaze to the man up on stage, black guitar hanging around his shoulders he was looking tentatively at the microphone and grinning.   
  
"If I electrocute myself at least give me an applause. Some pretty little thing decided that I needed a good hosing down, we don't usually do covers but this one's my revenge." Spike smiled in Buffys direction and then looked to Oz.   
  
Willow gave a shocked look to Buffy who responded by shrugging her shoulders. The band started up and she felt her eyes drawn back to him.   
  
He was stood under a white light that made him void of colour, it was like he was in a black and white movie. His hair was dripping as he closed his eyes, Buffy thought he looked absorbed in the music. It was building momentum into a poppy sounding rock tune. She was dreading hearing what he was about to sing and as he opened his mouth she felt her sense of alarm validated.   
  
_Drags me round all day just like a ball  
on a chain or a tooth pain when I confess...  
I'm just a mess._   
  
The crowd starting jumping up and down in time with the music as it exploded into a fast hard noise. She looked at him in disbelief, his face screwed up as he sung his lungs out with such a passion.   
  
_Do I have to take this shit from you every time I  
look your way or say "HEY! It's about time  
you show me yours and I'll show you mine"  
and I hope you can keep that turd eating grin of yours  
upon your face when you find that you're thrown to one side  
'cos no-one likes a rotten roller coaster ride_   
  
_'cos she's the kind of girl who'll take your heart  
and leave you feeling worse than you did at the start  
'cos she's a headfuck, my baby is a headfuck_   
  
Willow looked at Buffy with caution, she had expected to find her looking furious but Buffy looked like she had just been crushed and thrown to one side like the guy had sung.   
  
Tugging on Buffys arm Willow mouthed at her "We can go if you want." But Buffy just shook her head and patted Willows shoulder.   
  
She looked back up at Spike, he was looking at her with a grin on his face as he sung.   
  
Putting all his effort into looking like he didn't care Spike felt a pang of guilt shoot through him as the pretty kitten he was currently offending actually looked upset. She was chewing on her lip and for a moment he actually felt like stopping the song mid way, instead he looked away from her and concentrated on the crowd.   
  
_You can try all week and still keep on waiting  
it's a messed up, stressed out, loss situation where pearls  
end up changing into headfuck girls_   
  
_'cos she's the kind of girl who'll steal your smile  
and chuck it over there on the rest of the pile  
'cos she's a headfuck, my baby is a headfuck  
headfuck me!_   
  
Playing out the rest of the tune Spike turned away from her and stood next to Oz. Buffy looked to Willow who was smiling at him as the song wound down and her insulter took the microphone up to introduce the next song.   
  
Spike watched his kitten push her way through the crowd to the bar leaving the little red head she was with all alone and looking angrily at him.   
  
  
  
  



	5. Making Amends

  
  
Title: Long Way From Home - Chapter 5 - Making amends.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy doesn't know how she should react when Spike apologises for his actions, taking the course of forgiving him she starts to realise he's good guy at heart.  
  
Timeline: Buffy and Willow are students at the University of Oxford, Spike is a part time masters student and fronts a band with Oz. Set in England, Buffy is early 20s Spike is late 20s - everyones human.  
  
Series: Part 5 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Everyones Human AU.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Buffy remained seated near the bar for the rest of the set, listening to the lyrics of the tunes they had written themselves she realised their usual style was less insulting more romance and bad days orientated.**   
  
She headed back to find Willow as the hum of the last song faded away. She hadn't moved from where Buffy had left her.   
  
"Sorry Will, just didn't want to be in the firing line." Buffy offered a consolatory bottle of water to her friend and she took it with a smile.   
  
"That's okay, he looked pained when you stormed off and I gave him my best scowl." Willow looked triumphant.   
  
"Thanks, I'm sure if he had any emotions he'd be hurt. He was so different the other day."   
  
"Can we stick around for Oz? I know you won't want to go backstage but…" She looked hopeful again.   
  
"Okay, just don't leave me alone." Buffy took a big gulp of water as she watched Oz coming down the steps towards them.   
  
"Oz hey, you were amazing as usual." Willow beamed at him as he slipped his guitar off over his head.   
  
"Thanks." He smiled warmly at her then pointed at Buffys stained shoulder. "What happened?"   
  
"That would be me." Spike stood behind Oz with his guitar hanging limply by his side, smiling as Buffy turned her gaze to the floor.   
  
"Pretty thing?" Oz pointed at Buffy.   
  
"Oz!" Willow pouted at him then turned her attention to her mortified friend, but Spike was already there.   
  
"Sorry about the song, you just royally pissed me off and I had to vent. No hard feelings?" He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets with an air of awkwardness and looked down at her, Buffy showed no signs of hearing him.   
  
"You big jerk." Willow pounded his arm and pushed him backwards into Oz, she was astounded at her own strength.   
  
"Feisty." Spike grinned at her as he bounced back and resumed his position in front of Buffy. "Your mates right, I'm a prick but I'm apologising on a one time basis only. Take it or leave it." He extended his hand to her.   
  
Buffy stared at it for a moment like it was going to bite her and then gripped it tightly in hers, he responded by squeezing it tighter.   
  
"Spike. The names Spike." He waited for a response from her.   
  
"That's a name? I'm Buffy." She shot for sarcastic but didn't quite make it, he was hurting her and his hand was cold.   
  
"You certainly are." Spike smirked at her and let go of her hand, leaving her standing there as he headed through the door that lead backstage.   
  
When they finally left, Buffy was pleased that she had managed to avoid him, or had he skilfully managed to avoid her? He had spent most of the time lounging in an armchair in the corner with his guitar, strumming it and looking more than melancholy. On several occasions Buffy had wanted to go over to him and beat the reason why he was so depressed out of him. It pissed her off that he had the cheek to look so miserable when it had been her that had been insulted in front of everyone.   
  
As Willow and Buffy stepped out into the chill night air Buffy looked up the street. There were drunks trying to stop cars and shouting abuse at them as they screeched past. Not feeling entirely safe Buffy turned to Willow and they headed towards the crossing.   
  
"Wait, it's not safe." Spike caught Buffys arm and she looked at his offending hand.   
  
Raising her face to his she saw real concern in his eyes and for the first time she noticed how blue they were, like clear summer skies.   
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine." She looked defiant but Willow just looked scared.   
  
"Look you can either accept my offer of a lift or try and get past those piss heads." Spike pointed at the guys who were now heckling a group of girls.   
  
"I'd rather walk." Buffy turned away from him and started up the street with Willow.   
  
"Bloody women." Sighing in frustration Spike deposited his guitar in the back of the van and then ran after them, slowing to a walk as he came along side them.   
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy looked up at him and stopped, Willow was starting to think that maybe walking home alone was a bad idea.   
  
"I'm walking." He folded his arms.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Wherever you're heading." He frowned at her and Willow, noting that her friend looked like she preferred the idea of having him around.   
  
"Fine, just to the bus stop." Buffy started up the road again but Spike decided that the other side of the road was safer and steered her in that direction.   
  
Walking in silence she had to admit it did feel a lot safer with a bodyguard like Spike. As they neared the group of drunks Buffy noticed his fists clench up and his look turn predatory. He was like a coiled spring ready to explode at a moments notice but they managed to get past them without a hitch.   
  
Spike warily strolled along with the girls, he was feeling intensely guilty for his earlier actions and was confused at how pissed off it made him that she thought walking home alone was a safe thing to do.   
  
Nearing the bus stop he paused to look around, there was a bus coming up the road and he turned to the girls.   
  
"See, nice and safe." Buffy smiled at him and he returned it.   
  
"Best be off." He echoed his words from the other night.   
  
"You lecture _us_ and _you're_ walking home?" Buffy looked incredulous as the bus pulled up besides them.   
  
"Pfft. It's only a twenty minute walk, I missed my lift and I can't think how." He sniffed and looked at the bus, Willow was getting on but Buffy was staring blankly at him. "What?"   
  
"You're a pig, but thanks." She gave him a high beam smile and stepped onto the bus.   
  
"Anytime. See you around kitten." Spike turned and headed up the street, Buffy watched him as he adjusted his jacket collar so it protected his neck from the cold.   
  
As the bus pulled past him Spike saw Buffy looking out the back window. He smiled to himself and crossed the road, it was turning out to be one crazy week.   
  
**_to be continued... [if you can't wait then visit my site]_**   
  
  
  
  



End file.
